Sapphire Marbles
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Mimpi aneh yang datang setiap saat dan merangkai sebuah cerita, membuat Kyungsoo terlibat dalam dunia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya./First EXO fict/ KaiSoo, KriSoo, SuLay, and other official and crack pair.


**Title : Sapphire ****Marbles**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Casts : EXO member**

**Pair : Official and Crack Pair**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered (Chap. 1)**

**EXO © SM Entertainment **

** Sapphire Marbles © Choi Chinatsu **

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Happy Reading \(^O^)/

.

.

.

_Seorang namja manis dengan pakian elegannya yang indah terlihat sedang berbaur dengan beberapa anak kecil disekelilingnya sekarang. Senyum manis dan tulusnya terlukis sempurna dibibir merah mudanya. Tutur bicaranya yang lembut menambah kesempurnaannya. Anak-anak kecil disekitarnya terlihat sangat antusias dan nyaman ketika berbicara dengannya. Udara yang jernih seakan menemani mereka berbincang walaupun itu tepat dipinggir jalan raya yang dikelilingi gedung-gedung besar menjulang tinggi._

_Seorang namja tampan menepuk bahu namja manis itu lembut. Mengukir senyumnya sesempurna mungkin yang hanya ditujukan kepada sang namja manis. Senyuman sang namja seakan menarik namja manis tersebut ikut tersenyum ketika melihat sapaan ramah dari namja tampan itu ._

_ "Annyeong anak-anak…" sapa sang namja ramah dan dibalas sapaan bersemangat dari anak-anak kecil tersebut "pagi Pangeran Lay…" lanjut sang namja sambil mengecup lembut dahi namja manis bernama Lay itu. Tentu itu dilakukan setelah anak-anak kecil itu pergi menjauh dari mereka._

_ "Hihi… jangan menggodaku Suho-hyung…" wajah Lay sontak me-merah._

_ "Tapi kau kan memang seorang Pangeran yang memimpin area Servoila, Lay…" sahut sang namja sambil mencubit pelan pipi Lay yang masih me-merah._

_Seorang namja berdiri disebarang jalan memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang bercengkrama tersebut. Wajahnya yang tertutup bayangan topi hanya menampakkan senyum tenang._

_ "Aku takkan menyerah, Pangeran Lay" gumam namja itu lalu menghilang dengan cepat._

.

.

.

"Apa itu tadi ?"

Seorang namja terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya dan meninggalkan mimpi aneh yang baru dilihatnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercecer.

"… kota aneh itu ? Pangeran… Lay ? Suho ? area Servoila ? argggh… mimpi itu muncul lagi… setiap hari aku selalu memimpikan kota canggih itu dan kedua orang itu… tapi kenapa seakan mimpi-mimpi itu merangkai sebuah cerita ? arrghhh…" teriak namja itu frustasi "… 1 tokoh misterius muncul juga secara tiba-tiba… siapa ya dia ?"

Namja itu kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Sesekali mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Kyungie… Hunnie… cepat bangun… nanti terlambat kesekolah…" sebuah teriakan sang umma telah menyadarkannya dari pemikiran aneh dan ajaibnya.

"Ne umma… Kyungie turun sekarang…" namja bernama Kyungsoo tadi berteriak tak kalah keras untuk menjawab panggilan umma-nya. Beberapa saat kemudian teriakan sang adik menggema dari kamar sebelah.

Dirapihkannya selimut juga tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu segera menyambut teriakan umma-nya tadi.

"Apa besok malam aku akan bermimpi kedua orang itu lagi ya ?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menuruni tangga.

.

.

\(*O*)/ EXO \(^O^)/

.

.

_Seorang namja dengan senyum tenangnya tengah berjalan tenang disebuah ruangan yang luas. Topi hitam polos senantiasa menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dibalik bayangan. Suara langkah kakinya sama sekali tak terdengar diruangan yang hanya ada dirinya seorang. Mata sang namja mengeksplorasi setiap inci ruangan luas dengan mesin-mesin canggih, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Tidak ada. _

_Sebuah celah kosong diruangan itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Celah yang berada diantara mesin-mesin canggih itu. Memang celah itu hanya sebatas dinding putih bersih, akan tetapi itu membuat senyuman namja itu mengembang. Bukan senyum, namun lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya lari ketakutan._

_Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dinding putih diantara mesin-mesin yang berjajar rapi itu. Meneliti setiap inci dinding itu. Tangannya terulur dan meraba apa yang dicarinya._

_Tek…_

_Bagian kecil dinding itu terbuka, memperlihatkan suatu alat dengan beberapa tombol kode disitu. Menekan beberapa tombol yang telah diketahuinya sebagai kode. Seketika dinding itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pintu besi elegan dan terbuka. Sebuah mesin yang jauh lebih besar dari pada mesin-mesin diluar sana menyambut mata indahnya. Langkah kakinya yang ringan berjalan kearah mesin dengan tombol-tombol tak dikenal itu. jari-jarinya menekan-nekan tombol tersebut sampai sebuah tulisan peringatan muncul dilayar hologram mesin itu._

_**SISTEM ERROR**_

_Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah seringaian menakutkan._

_ "Pelindung wilayah Servoila akan melemah…"_

_._

_._

_._

"Mimpi aneh itu lagi…" Kyungsoo duduk diam dibangkunya. Penjelasan sonsaengnim didepan sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sekarang "… namja misterius yang ada dimimpiku kemarin… kok kelihatannya jahat ya… siapa di— WADAAAW…" teriaknya reflex ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis baru saja 'mencium' keningnya.

"Do Kyungsoo… perhatikan pelajaran…" teriak sonsaengnim marah.

"Ne sonsaengnim…" jawab Kyungsoo malas "… tapi— ah sudalah Kyungsoo… just a dream…" lanjutnya. Akan tetapi kali ini gumamannya hanya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

\(*O*)/ EXO \(^O^)/

.

.

_"Kenapa atmosfer pelindung kita melemah ?" Lay bergumam sambil menatap langit diatasnya yang sedikit suram._

_Tes…_

_ "Sshhh…" desisnya sakit ketika setetes air mengenai kulit putihnya. Ia menatap punggung tangannya yang terkena tetesan air tadi. Mengamatinya secara intens. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah tegang "… kenapa bisa tertembus ?"_

_ "Lay ? waeyo ?" suara sang namjachingu sama sekali tak membuatnya menoleh. Ia hanya menatap bekas tetesan air di punggung tangannya. Suho hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung._

_ "Semua warga jangan ada yang keluar…" gumamnya._

_ "Ha ? kau kenapa Lay ?" lanjut Suho masih bingung._

_ "Pangeran… Pangeran Lay…" suara seorang namja yang terengah-engah telah membuyarkan pikirannya tadi._

_ "Kai ? ada apa ?" Lay menyambut panggilan namja bernama Kai itu._

_ "Kabar buruk, Pangeran…" Kai telihat mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata nya "… alat pengendali atmosfer rusak dan tak bisa digunakan lagi…" lanjutnya takut._

_ "Sudah kuduga… hujan asam ini sudah bisa menembusnya…" katanya dengan wajah tegang "… perintahkan seluruh orang di area Servoila untuk tidak keluar rumah dan terus berlindung dibawah atap… jangan sampai terkena hujan asam ini…" perintah Lay tegas_

_ "Baik, Pangeran"_

.

.

.

"Ha ?"

Kyungsoo terbangun. Menghela nafas berat lalu melihat sekeliling.

Perpustakaan sekolah sudah sepi. Jam dinding juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.46 sore. Ia bergumam kesal, merutuki diri sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tertidur di perpustakaan selama 2 jam.

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat ,meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum hari samakin gelap. Menghela nafas lagi ketika ia mengingat mimpinya. Lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo! Itu hanya mimpi!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri kesal.

Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai menggelap ketika ia sudah berada di luar sekolah. Lalu terdiam.

"… tapi aku penasaran…" lanjutnya lemah. Lalu berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

\(*O*)/ EXO \(^O^)/

.

.

_"Aku membutuhkan Kristal Kekuatanku" ujar Lay sembari menatap sebuah mesin rasaksa tengah ruangan._

_ "Tapi bukannya 3 kristalmu menghilang ? Lalu bagaimana—" pertanyaan Suho terpotong ketika Lay kembali berbicara._

_ "Tapi aku harus mendapatkannya, hyung. Instuisiku mengatakan kalau kristal kekuatanku berada di luar dimensi ini. Aku tak akan bisa memperbaiki mesin ini jika hanya ada setengah dari kekuatanku. A-aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan warga jika— ukkh" Lay mencengkeram dada kirinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan dan itu membuat Suho juga Kai dan satu lagi pengawal setianya khawatir._

_ "Lay… kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mempertahankan kerja mesin ini…" Suho menopang tubuh Lay yang sudah lemas._

_ "Pangeran, ijinkan saya dan Kai untuk mencari kristalnya" namja yang berdiri disamping Kai hanya menatap Lay dengan serius. Kai menatap shock sang namja sebentar, lalu dengan cepat kembali ke ekspresi awalnya. Lay dan Suho menatap shock namja tersebut cukup lama._

_ "Saya bermaksud meminta tolong Kai menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya, disaat bersamaan, saya akan menggunakan sedikit kristal kekuatan milik Pangeran untuk membantu teleportasi Kai" namja dengan nama Kris tersebut menjelaskan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sembari menunjukkan sebuah kelereng kristal berwarna biru. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan._

_Lay menghela nafas. Lalu mengangguk._

_ "Ne. Aku minta tolong pada kalian ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku ingin kalian kembali dengan selamat" Lay mengatakannya dengan senyum lemah dan khawatir._

_Kris menatap Kai dalam diam. Dan Kai mulai menyiapkan diri mempersiapkan teleportasi yang mungkin adalah yang terberat yang pernah dilakukannya selama ini. Kelereng kristal ditangan Kris bersinar dan mereka siap berteleportasi._

_ "Kami berangkat" ujar Kris sembari menatap Lay dan Suho._

_ "Hati-hati" perkataan Suho adalah hal terakhir yang mereka dengar._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dan reflex mengambil posisi duduk diatas kasurnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum menyadari ia bermimpi lagi. Matanya menatap jam dinding Pororo yang menunjukkan pukul 12.35 dini hari.

"Haah… Aku bermimpi lagi… dan sekarang ada kelereng yang—" gumamannya terhenti ketika lehernya dililit sesuatu dan membuatnya tertarik kesamping kanan dengan posisi setengah berbaring. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang melilit lehernya adalah lengan seseorang ditambah ia melihat ada benda berkilau di depannya. Pisau tajam. Itu PISAU yang terlihat SANGAT TAJAM.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya siap untuk berteriak ketika sebuah telapak tangan membekap mulutnya. Membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar berbaring sekarang. Diikuti sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahi kirinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar menangis didalam hati ketika menyadari benda dingin itu adalah pistol. ITU adalah PISTOL.

Lengan yang melilit lehernya sekarang berpindah mengunci pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya. Dengan mata pisau yang masih setia bertengger mengancam leher Kyungsoo.

Dipikirannya hanya ada 1 kata. Pencuri.

Ia takut. Sangat takut malah terhadap 2 namja –yang menurut Kyungsoo— pencuri tersebut.

Kyungsoo tak bisa memberontak. 2 orang yang menahannya sudah menindih sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

Mata bulatnya menatap kedua namja diatasnya, lalu dengan cepat membulatkannya lebih lebar ketika ia mengenali wajah kedua namja

2 namja dengan wajah rupawan yang muncul di mimpinya. 2 namja yang baru saja dilihat Kyungsoo di mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu. 2 namja yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama…

Kai dan Kris.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Nah lho?! Ada ff baru multichapter, padahal yang 2 belum lanjut #dor

Sumpah judulnya nggak banget! =3= Natsu gak ada ide Judul sih~ ==a

Natsu dapet inspirasi dari Manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle tentang perpindahan dimensi sama hujan asamnya pas chapter petualang di Tokyo kalo gak salah, sama dari Anime Hakkenden tentang kelerengnya~ x3

Ini fict EXO pertama Natsu…Natsu juga baru suka EXO, jadi, kalo ada kesalahan, kasi tau Natsu ya~ *bow

Natsu baru-baru ini suka EXO, semenjak temen SMP Natsu memperkenalkan couple HunHan, Kaisoo, dan official pair yang lainnya~ x3 #nahlho?!

Tapi Natsu juga mulai suka crack pair~ x3 #dor

Arigatou udah baca fict Natsu ini~

Mohon reviewnya ya~ *bbuing bbuing

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
